


【豆莲】九号房间 04

by Ryanoi



Series: 【豆莲】九号房 [4]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Relationships: mameren
Series: 【豆莲】九号房 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832575
Kudos: 2





	【豆莲】九号房间 04

第二天，课题二，达成。

少年哭泣了。

川尻见过几次他流泪。那些泪水是在他初次离家深夜在被窝里涌上的寂寞，是拼命努力过却没能得到最好结果的不甘，是终于登顶完成心愿和梦想的感动……只有这次是留给自己的，是伦理和情欲挣扎崩解的结果。

他才十七岁，他不应该被迫承受来自成年人的……侮辱。

在卫生间冷静地漱了会口，川尻还是能感觉到舌根底部蔓延上来的苦味，和熟悉的浅淡腥气。今天端来的早餐有牛奶，他看也没看就放在了一边，咀嚼起夹了许多培根的三明治，尝到肉味的时候差点没忍住，快要干呕的瞬间又冲回水池边。

“莲君，没事吧？”

豆原看他食欲不振，又总是跑去漱口，就跟上来询问，川尻只是把头埋在水池里，对他无力地摆手。

“咳咳……”

川尻捂着嘴从他身边走过，从嘴角溢出的清水就那么流淌到胸前，他也毫不在意，简单地拢好浴衣的前襟，坐在了床上。

“不吃了吗？”

豆原指着他那份托盘里剩下的食物问道，川尻虚弱地摇摇头。

“啊，是牛奶，你不喝的。我去给你倒水吧？”

“……好。”

川尻很少在他们面前表现出脆弱，从刚认识一直到现在，他所见到的川尻莲，总是开朗地笑着，永远充满不服输的力量，带领着他们向前。就算在韩国集训时发烧生病了，也是微笑着给他们鼓劲。他去倒了一杯水，递给川尻时手指不经意地碰到了，川尻的手僵了一下，杯子没拿稳，直接砸向了地上，玻璃杯的坚硬底座磕到了对方裸露的脚背，川尻小声地呼痛。

“莲君！”

豆原着急地收拾着局面，还好倒的不是热水，碰到的那块儿发红，有了肿胀的迹象。杯子没碎，豆原就只顾着查看川尻的脚，手指碰着伤处，对方仓皇地缩回了脚。

“没事的，小豆，过会就好了。”

“可是这杯子挺重的，砸到的又是脚，还是给我看看吧。”

“不，不用了……”

豆原比川尻小上好几岁，但是力量和体型的差距却很大，他也很执拗，川尻这几天为了保护他做了那么多，如今受了伤他又怎么能坐视不理呢。运动社团的他好歹知道一些注意事项，不快点处理的话，拖久了会更麻烦，于是他没管川尻明显的抗拒，直接抓过他的脚踝。

“小豆！”

“就让我看吧，我只是想帮莲君……”

明明在这之前已经算是很亲密的关系了，豆原很习惯他在身边存在，他时常的触碰，他不带丝毫杂质的，充满关爱与欣赏的眼神。只不过是短短几天，就演变成这样……莲君在害怕，他怕我碰他了。

“我没事的，真的，过一会它自己就会好了……”

“还是在肿起来之前处理下吧。”

豆原握着他的脚，轻轻碰着伤处周围，川尻只记得刚碰到的一瞬确实很疼，现在则是任它肿胀，再消下去，以前练舞他还碰到过更严重的扭伤，脚踝整个很惨烈地肿起来，好几天都不能走。

“莲君？”

“啊，抱歉，我想起来一些事情。”

“这样按几下会不会好一点？”豆原的掌心贴着他的脚背，耐心而缓慢地摩挲着，“莲君想到了什么？”

“只是以前受伤的回忆…是另一只脚，脚踝扭到过，肿的很惨，小豆也明白吧，练舞不小心的话很容易受伤。”

“嗯，我也有过，刚练习的时候，我经常摔跤的。”

“是吗，我还以为你一直都跳得很好。”

“一开始我很笨的……”

谈到以前学舞的经历，两个人放松了不少，这个共同话题他们相互说过很多次了，却总也不会感到厌倦。豆原偶尔会觉得，莲君是在他身上看到了过去的影子，而莲君对于自己也更像是一个完美的幻像，总有一天会达到和他同等的高度，造就出最完美的舞台……

所以无论付出怎样的代价，也要让两个人安全地逃离这里。

耳畔响着川尻安静叙述的声音，豆原按揉他脚背的手，不知不觉往上探了一些，空荡的浴衣下摆里是细长的小腿，因为在他手里被抬起一些，浴衣交叠的部分张开着漏出腿根的肌肤。

“小豆？可以了，你放开我吧。”

“啊，好的。”

豆原轻柔地放开了他，但还想待在他的身边，川尻的情绪比刚才好了点，能够平和地注视着他了，两个人默契地对于早饭前的事情避而不谈。

“莲君要再睡一会吗？你今天起来的很早。”

“嗯，因为昨晚没怎么睡着。”

豆原想到昨晚不安分的梦境，也只能心虚地点头。

“小豆也去睡吧，反正今天也没有其他事情了。”

川尻就那么穿着浴衣躺了下去，豆原帮他盖好了被子，又掖好被角，才回到自己的床上。

“真稀奇，我居然被小豆照顾了。”

虽然很勉强，川尻总算是有了笑容，豆原安心下来，躺进被窝里看着他。

“要相互照顾才行，我不想只是单纯地被莲君保护……如果莲君觉得难受，也一定要告诉我啊。”

“我……”川尻本能地就要给出否定，最终选择了坦诚，“小豆会难受吗？”

“不用过度担心我啊，我又不是小孩子。”

“之后还会有更过分的事情发生，现在就已经快让我承受不了了。”川尻叹了口气，“小豆，出去之后，我们就把在这里的经历全都忘掉，谁也不许再提。”

“……好。”

豆原还是乖巧地看着他，川尻内心的消极情绪才算是得到了暂时的平息，他闭上眼睛，把自己隔绝进比密室还狭窄的黑暗里，这一次他睡得很好。

比以前更漫长的第三天来临了。

两个人一起坐在电视机屏幕前，等待着今天的课题，昨天的食物还剩了不少，两个人几乎都没怎么动。川尻只吃了那半口三明治，就再也吞不进别的东西，豆原更像是陪着他一起断食，两个人苍白的脸色在课题发布后变得更难看了。

“第三天，课题（二选一）:

①1被2用刀划出14cm长，3cm深的伤口；

②2在1面前自慰。”

连讨论也没必要了，那种长度和深度的伤口，把控不好甚至会要了豆原的性命，可是第二项又超出了川尻的设想，他又陷入了两难的境地。

“莲君，我们选一，这次我们选一好不好？”豆原立刻紧张地跟他说，“你看，在大腿划就可以了！”

“……一点也不好。你可能会死的，你明白吗？”

川尻严肃地看着他，他面无表情的时候总是给人很冷漠的印象，豆原依旧硬着头皮想说服他。

“可是，我不想要莲君再受这种折磨了啊！”

“这两个选择，从来就不能够相提并论……选择后面一项，我们当中谁也不会受伤了。”

豆原着急地快要哭出来了，他一心急，就更说不好心里的话，川尻面对着他倚靠着床头坐下，撩起浴衣的白色下摆，缓慢地脱掉内裤。

“反正我们说好了，出去之后，就忘掉在这里发生的所有事情。”

“莲君……”

“你要看好好看着呀，要看到结束才行。”川尻的手颤抖着握住自己的性器官，他的另一只手因为羞耻感而紧紧地捂住了自己的眼睛，“如果不看下去，就会失败的……”

“……我明白了。”

豆原的声音显得很痛苦，如果真的在他的大腿划上一个深深的刀口，也不会有他现在心里这么难过。

他打从心底尊敬的人，因为这个可笑的密室规则，不得不在他面前自慰。幸好还隔着点距离，他不至于近距离观看这场对尊严的凌迟。

川尻暗示着他是在自己的房间里，只是太疲惫了需要合理的宣泄，所以才会这样自然地开始寻求快乐的绝顶。

手心里出了一层虚汗，滑腻地险些抓不住，他蜷缩着腿，右手曲成个圈，牢牢地套住自己的东西，可悲的物件不需要太多的刺激就会充血，变硬，顶着他的指头缝，他知道怎样才能让它得到高潮，就像以前在被窝里对自己做的那样，那是每个男孩都能无师自通的小游戏。

豆原僵硬地站在原地，他看着川尻的动作，他的手指很漂亮，抓握着不断流水的器官，隐约能窥见鲜红色的前端。他的另一只手捂住了眼睛，应当是看不到自己的，这让豆原放松了一点。

“嗯嗯…”

川尻很小心地不发出呻吟了，他咬着下唇的齿是那么用力，唇上血色尽失，宣告着他的隐忍，可是还会有声音泄露出来，他本来音色的甜美和强忍着的泣音糅合，只会令人更兴奋罢了。

“莲君，你还好吗？”

“啊……先别说话，求你了…嗯……”

快要抵达高潮时，他的腰肢不受控制地前后摆动，捂住眼睛的手也支撑不住了，虚软地瘫在一边，自慰的那只手只是机械地动作着，在射精的瞬间也没有放慢速度。

“…我，射出来了……”

川尻喃喃自语道，精液糊在他手上，更多的则是迸溅到各处，豆原走近了才发现连他平坦的小腹上也有痕迹。

“莲君，结束了，都结束了。”

tbc


End file.
